El amor prohibido, una condena para los dos
by Sakura Touko
Summary: Aura es una chica normal de 13 años o eso creía hasta que alguien la raptada y la lleva al mundo de este donde conoce a Bruno pero ¿Aura se encontrará así misma, recordará su pasado? Soy mala en los resumenes
1. Capítulo 1

**Sakura: Hola a todos soy Sakura Touko, y soy nueva en esto.**

**Aura: Todos ya lo sabemos.**

**Sakura: Que mala eres. Como sea ignoren a Aura, ella es mala conmigo, bueno para empezar Aura te perdonare si me das chocolate.**

**Aura: Lo prefiero para mí, y tal vez robaría el chocolate que tienes guardado.**

**Sakura: Pero que! (Empiezan a pelear)**

**Bruno: Hola soy Bruno, y los demás son el elenco.**

**Elenco: ¡HOLA!**

**The Heroin Grey: Hola, soy amiga de Sakura, y también parte del elenco, Sakura hace la voz de Aura y la actúa, y yo soy aquí Fernanda conozco a Aura en mi ocasión a Sakura como la palma de mi mano.**

**Aura: Soy un personaje ficticio pero porque una tonta me tiene que manejar!**

**Sakura: Porque soy la Autora y narradora de esta historia, bien todos vamos juntos.**

**Elenco: Sakura No es propietaria de pokémon.**

**Aura y Bruno: Lee, disfruta y deja comentario!**

* * *

Capítulo 1: EL MUNDO HUMANO ¿DULCE PESADILLA O UN EXTRAÑO SUEÑO?

Hace miles de años el mundo pokémon estaba siendo afectado terriblemente por la batalla de dos pokemon con sus elegidos, pero al mismo tiempo el mundo paralelo a este sufría con sequias, tsunamis, terremotos, hasta que estaba a cierto punto de que los dos mundos iban a colapsar. Groudon y los pokémon terrestres peleaban en el mundo Pokémon por extender la tierra mientras Kyogre y los pokemon marinos peleaban por la creación de mares hasta que del mundo paralelo apareció un humano con un gran poder e invocó a un pokémon que pudiera detener esta catástrofe de los dos mundos, entonces ahí fue donde los pokemon del cielo aparecieron y junto a su líder una gran serpiente grande de color verde con símbolos extraños de color amarillo y el humano pelearon contra Groudon y Kyogre, pelearon por días hasta que lo pokémon del cielo resultaron ganadores, Kyogre y Groudon huyeron pero con unos extraños símbolos que se parecían mucho al de la gran serpiente, nadie sabe dónde se encuentran pero aquel guerrero junto a la gran serpiente crearon tres esferas, dos de ellas son las esferas Azul y Roja que controlan a Groudon y Kyogre, el guerrero hizo un altar en cierto lugar donde se puede ver toda la Región del Mundo Pokémon donde las almas descansan en paz. La tercera esfera nadie sabe qué pasó con ella solo la gran serpiente y ese guerrero saben, pero la gran serpiente les dijo a los humanos de su mundo que esto sea escrito ya que leyenda se hará a través de los años, en el lugar de reposo de la gran serpiente, él y el guerrero en presencia de aquellos humanos la gran serpiente llamo a este guerrero ya que elegido fue por él y ahora tenía que regresar a su mundo pero antes de eso la tercera esfera se fue con el guerrero, el guerrero por un portal se fue y a su mundo vio que en paz estaba una fiesta se hizo en honor a él. Años pasaron el guerrero andaba ya en sus últimas pero antes de morir fue a un lugar donde se veía su pueblo y ahí junto a él tenía la tercera esfera, que fue elevada a los cielos, el guerrero dijo claramente, "mi alma y poder están en esa esfera, y ella buscará a alguien digno de ese poder para poder defender de nuevo este mundo y el mundo pokémon ya que de nuevo se devastará la furia", y el guerrero humano sus últimas palabras fueron "suerte futuro guerrero elegido".

Cinco mil años después….

En cierto lugar, en la República Mexica, Tamaulipas, Tampico. En una escuela extremadamente grande, totalmente increíble, divida en dormitorios de las chicas y los chicos, y por supuesto diferentes tipos de escuelas de nivel Primaria a Universidad, en el patio hacia el salón nueve de la secundaria un grupo de chicas se dirigían a sus clases.

¿?(1): Vamos, si no llegaremos tarde a clases.

¿?(2): Dafne tranquila todavía es temprano.

¿?(3): Que suerte tuvimos, miren que los maestros tuvieron junta.

¿?(4): Que flojera

¿?(5): Gracias a dios, oye Aura ¿que nos hiciste de almuerzo?

Aura: Espérate hasta la hora de receso Emily.

Dafne: ¿Y qué libro lees ahora?

Aura: Investigaciones sobre fósiles, ¿oye Fernanda toma, se te olvidaron tus lentes?

Fernanda: Gracias Aura.

Aura: Yadziri trata de no matar esta vez a Efrain

Yadziri: Sí mama

Aranza: (Se ríe)

Emily: Oigan creen que nos den Matemáticas.

Aranza: Desafortunadamente yo digo que si.

Aura: Nunca me cansaré de ver sus caras de fastidio.

Fernanda: Ahora que lo pienso creo que hoy tenemos Cultura.

Aura: Queeee noooooooooooo!

Yadziri: Dios porque a mí.

En el salón 9:

Aura: Buenos días.

¿?(1): Hola Aura, y a la demás excepto a Yadziri.

Yadziri: Pero que, ahora si vas a sufrir Alexis.

Aura: Hola, Mario, Toño, Efrain, José, Luis.

Efrain: La maestra de Cultura faltó asi que no tenemos clases.

Yadziri: Viva!, y tu Alexis Uriel vete callando.

Dafne: Oigan ¿y Carlos?

Emily: ¿Pero qué estás haciendo Aura?

Aura: Es mi venganza por haberse robado mi almuerzo.

Fernanda: A esto le tengo que tomar una foto.

Efrain: Aparte le pusiste maquillaje, pero si tu ni usas

Aura: Es lo que me mandan luego.

Luis: Dios ya quiero ver su cara cuando despierte.

Aura: Listo.

Antonio: Oye Carlos despierta, ya llegó la maestra.

Carlos: Buenos días maestra

Yadziri: (enfrente de él) Jajaja

Mario: Toma (entregándole un espejo)

Carlos: Pero que.

Aura: ¿Te gusta?

Carlos: ¡Pero que me hiciste!

Aura: Se llama venganza.

Carlos: Algún día pagarás por esto.

Aura: Si lo que tú digas, vámonos a sentar.

Yadziri: Tengo sueño.

Aura: Agradece que no vino la de Cultura (leyendo su libro)

Maestro: Siéntanse todos, hoy yo los voy a cuidar.

Todos: Sí Maestro.

**Aura: (mirando hacia la ventana) [Hola, de seguro deben preguntarse quién soy yo, bueno mi nombre es Aura mis apellidos desconocidos, soy huérfana, pero para entrar a esta escuela me pusieron Aura de la Rousse, yo fui encontrada cuando tenía 5 años por el director de esta escuela y por supuesto lo trato como un abuelo, ya que él me crio, lo veo todos los días, tengo 13 años, me gusta leer mucho práctico boxeo pero también mi abuelo me enseño unas tácticas ninjas ya que viene de familia ninja, el dice que soy una niña especial pero yo no lo creo. Bueno ahora les presentaré a mis amigos, por primera parte mis compañeras y amigas de cuarto, verán en esta escuela nos quedamos pero en vacaciones nos vamos con la familia. **

**La primera es Fernanda (la cámara se dirige hacia ella), es buena amiga es algo tranquila pero cuando se trata de videojuegos o anime las dos nos ponemos de acuerdo, tenemos la misma edad, tiene el cabello negro, usa lentes de color negro y más que nada le gusta TLOZ.**

**Ahora vamos con Yadziri (dirigiéndose a Yadziri) práctica karate de hecho es gracias a ella que tenemos uno que otro trofeo llevado, ella a veces usa lentes (de hecho no le gusta usarlos) tiene el cabello café. **

**Ahora vamos con Aranza (dirigiéndose a Aranza) práctica Kendo, es de mi misma estatura. **

**La siguiente es Emily ella usa lentes blancos y ella está en el club de bastoneras, y finalmente Dafne práctica futbol, todas nosotras tenemos 13 años y vamos en el mismo grupo, nos gusta el anime y somos compañeras de casa] **

Dafne: Aura, ¡Aura!

Aura: Mande

Dafne: ¿Qué comeremos hoy?

Aura: Espérate a que lleguemos

Dafne: Vamos no le diré a nadie.

Aura: No.

Dafne: Vamos

Fernanda: Ella dijo que no, no lo podremos convencer.

Luis: Que, que nos vas hacer de comer.

Aranza: ¿Quién te invitó?

Luis: Yo solo, e invite de una vez a Efrain, Alexis, Mario, José, Toño, Juan y a Carlos.

Aura: Entonces ustedes van a comer avena.

Mario: Esque acaso no nos harás de comer.

Efrain: Que fría eres Aura.

Emily: Bueno eso será que nosotras somos sus compañeras de casa y somos mujeres y ustedes son niños.

Yadziri: Bien dicho Emily.

Emily: Gracias.

Carlos: Oh vamos.

**Aura: [De seguro se deben de preguntar quiénes son ellos, bueno empecemos con el perdedor de Efrain (cámara dirigiéndose a él): Él es el hijo de uno de los maestros de español y que a la vez da Computación, y además estoy enamorada de él pero lo trató mal jeje, el práctica basquetbol.**

**(Dirigiéndose la cámara a Alexis) Él es Alexis Uriel, pero le decimos Alexis, es muy cercano a Antonio, práctica futbol.**

**(Dirigiéndose la cámara a Antonio) Él es Antonio pero le decimos Toño, es muy cercano a Alexis, práctica futbol.**

**(Dirigiéndose la cámara a Juan) Él es Juan también conocido como Juande, práctica boxeo como yo, resulta que siempre quedamos empatados o yo le ganó, gracias a nosotros la escuela tiene uno que otro trofeo.**

**(Dirigiéndose la cámara a Luis Ángel) Él es Luis Ángel pero le decimos Sonrics o Luis práctica futbol.**

**(Dirigiéndose la cámara a Mario) Él es Mario de él también estoy enamorada, práctica karate y basquetbol.**

**(Dirigiéndose la cámara a José) Él es José Ángel también le decimos Box pero prefiero decirle José, el práctica karate.**

**(Dirigiéndose la cámara a Carlos) Y él es Carlos, práctica Kendo y es el portero del equipo de futbol, de él también estoy enamorada, y la verdad no sé por quién decidirme.] **No, y no.

Aura: (siguiendo la lectura de su libro) ¿Oigan hoy es día de estudio libre o qué?

Carlos: Sí.

Aura: Gracias. (Se para y agarra su maleta)

**[PD: Las mochilas ahí son maletines como el de los japoneses, bueno solo en esa escuela]**

Efrain: ¿A dónde vas?

Aura: No es obvio ya termine de leer este libro y lo voy a devolver a la biblioteca.

Carlos: Te acompaño.

Aura: Me da igual [Que suerte tengo] (salen los dos del salón)

Efrain: Espérenme necesito un libro que me pidió mi padre.

Mario: Yo también tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

Se van los dos…

Dafne: Dios que obvios son esos tres.

Yadziri: Estoy de acuerdo.

En una parte de los pasillos…

Aura: Así que como van, me entere que van a participar en la liga.

Carlos: Sí, de hecho también oí que les ganaste en boxeo a unos retadores.

Aura: Ohh eso, sí.

Carlos: Oye Aura no te gustaría (parándose)

Aura: (parándose y mirando a Carlos) ¿Sí?

Carlos: Tu ya sabes

Aura: ¿Qué cosa?

Carlos: ¡Te gustaría sa-

Efrain: ¡Oigan espérenme!

Carlos y Aura: (Caen al estilo anime)

Carlos: [Ya lo tenía te maldigo Efrain]

Aura: No gracias, tengo que entregar este libro y sacar uno nuevo. (Sigue el camino ignorando a esos tres)

Mario: (acercándose a Carlos) La ibas a invitar a salir verdad.

Carlos: Sí hasta que ustedes llegaron y lo arruinaron todo.

Mario, Efrain: Me alegro.

Mario, Carlos, Efrain: (mirando hacia Aura) ¡Aura espérame!

Aura: No.

Los cuatro están enfrente de un salón algo grande….

Aura: Bien aquí estoy.

Efrain: Y no nos incluyes.

Aura: No [Que suerte tengo]

Adentro de la Biblioteca…

Efrain: Iré a buscar algunos libros.

Carlos: Mario vamos si no Efrain, capaz que se pierde.

Mario: Estoy de acuerdo.

Aura: Adiós. (Se van…) Bien, aquí lo dejo.

¿?: Hey pero que tenemos aquí si es mi querida Aura.

Aura: Profesora Ambar veo que se ve mejor.

Ambar: Así es, veo que ya terminaste de leer ese libro.

Aura: Sí aquí tiene, mañana regresaré para escoger un libro.

Ambar: Ahora que lo pienso mañana me llega un libro nuevo tal vez te lo preste.

Aura: Gracias, por favor dígales a los chicos que ya dejen de hacer tonterías.

Ambar: Con mucho gusto.

Aura: Hasta mañana maestra.

Ambar: Sí.

Se va Aura…

Mario: Maestra ¿sabe dónde está Aura?

Ambar: Claro que sí, ya se fue a su salón.

Mario: Gracias. (Se va)

Ambar: Estos niños.

En el pasillo….

Mario: Ehh Aura, finalmente te alcance.

Aura: Hola Mario, ¿Qué pasa?

Mario: No, solo me tenía que alejar un poco de esos dos.

Aura: Ok.

Mario: Veo que esta vez no llevas ningún libro encima.

Aura: No, la maestra dijo que me prestará uno que llega mañana.

Mario: Ok, oye Aura

Aura: ¿Sí?

Mario: Me ayudarías a estudiar matemáticas.

Aura: Claro, te veo mañana en la biblioteca, en la tarde, que te parece.

Mario: Puede ser hoy también después de clases.

Aura: ¿Qué te parece entonces hoy a las 3:00?

Mario: Me parece bien, bueno ya me tengo que ir a mi práctica.

Aura: Si, bye suerte. (Se va Mario) Que suerte tuve.

Dafne: ¿Qué suerte?

Aura: ¡Ahh!, No me asusten así, vosotras.

Yadziri: Fue hermoso, pero no tanto como lo que le hiciste a Carlos.

Emily: Sí.

Aura: Gracias cortesía de Aura.

Fernanda: Así que de que hablabas.

Aura: Hoy me encontraré con Mario en la biblioteca a las 3:00.

Aranza: Entonces si tienes suerte porque él es una de las personas que te gusta.

Aura: Sí.

Emily: Vámonos al techado ahí estaremos mejor.

Fernanda: Vamos.

En el techado…

Yadziri: Estoy aburrida.

Suena el timbre.

Dafne: Ya es hora de receso, que rápido.

Emily: Así son en los días de estudio libre.

Aranza: Tengo hambre, y Aura no llega con el almuerzo prometido.

Aura: Tranquila he vuelto.

Fernanda: Si, ya quería comer.

Juan: Oh vaya ya llegó Aura, bien, ya traje las bebidas. (Entregándoles unas bebidas)

Aura: Gracias.

Juan: (Sorprendido) ¿Cuándo me voy acostumbrar a esto?

Fernanda: No lo sé.

Después de clases…

Maestro: Eso fue todo por hoy, ya se pueden retirar. (Arreglando su maletín, y sale del salón)

Yadziri: Que bien.

Fernanda: Tú y Aranza solo se la pasaban tratándose de dormir, Dafne ignorando la clase y nosotras tres poniendo atención.

Aranza: Esque no se puede evitar es aburrido.

Aura: Cuando pones empeño, te sientes segura de ti misma y quieres salir adelante podrás llegar muy lejos.

Emily: Por eso tu eres la primera de la clase, pero a pesar de todo eres muy traviesa, nos cuidas, cocinas eres como una madre pero a la vez como una niña, eres increíble.

Aura: Claro que no, además si no fuera por ustedes no me encantaría cocinar.

Juan: Entonces que suerte tienen.

Aura: De hecho ¿quieres comer con nosotras?

Juan: Me encantaría.

Aura: Entonces te esperamos, vámonos.

Efrain: ¿Y nosotros qué?

Aura y las demás ignorándolos: (charlando mientras se van)

Luis: Pero que malas son.

Mario: Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

En la casa Esmeralda…..

Aura: Bien ya está.

Fernanda: ¿Te ayudo?

Aura: No te preocupes.

Yadziri: Que rico huele.

Aura: Espérate Yadziri aún falta que llegue Juan

Yadziri: Rayos.

Suena el timbre…

Fernanda: Yo voy.

Aura: Gracias.

Juan: Hola, gracias por invitarme.

Aura: Nuestros amigos siempre son bienvenidos.

Yadziri: Mientras comamos todo está bien.

Juan: Pues que esperamos.

Unos minutos después…

Juan: Gracias por la comida, además hoy le tocaba cocinar a Luis.

Aranza: Jaja, ya me imagino comida toda quemada.

Juan: Veo que han hecho unas modificaciones a la casa Esmeralda.

Aura: Así es. **[Verán en esta escuela, todos vivimos en unas casas o mansiones, a cada casa se le asignó un color o un nombre] **

Yadziri: Ya son las 3:00.

Emily: Se fue hace 10 minutos a la biblioteca.

Dafne: Que rápida

En la biblioteca…

Aura: Ves y así se hace.

Mario: Gracias.

Aura: No hay de qué.

Carlos: Vaya los dos tienen una cita.

Aura: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Carlos: Nada. Espera, esa parte nunca la entendí, enséñamela Aura ¿Por fa?

Aura: (suspiro) Siéntate y pon atención.

Carlos: Ok.

En otra parte de la biblioteca…

Ambar: Sí que ha crecido mucho, no lo cree director.

Director: Así es, además de que es muy inteligente.

Ambar: Mañana me llega un nuevo libro el cuál se lo prestaré a Aura.

Director: Muy bien.

En la noche.. Biblioteca…

Aura: Bien eso es todo.

Carlos: Gracias Aura.

Efrain: Gracias creo.

Mario: Gracias.

Aura: Bueno hasta luego y no se olviden que mañana no hay clases.

Mario: Ok.

Habitación de Aura…

Aura: Que me esperará mañana, buenas noches mi abuelo adoptivo.

Sueños de Aura…

Un lugar completamente oscuro.

Aura: ¿Dónde estoy?

Una luz verde aparece…

Voz: Es hora de que despiertes.

Aura: ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

Voz: Tu hora se aproxima, se valiente, pelea y despierta tu poder oculto, oh tercera esfera.

Aura: ¿Tercera Esfera? ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate yo te lo mandó, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la alumna con más rendimiento académico!

Voz: Tu hora se aproxima prepárate.

Unas manos salen de la oscuridad y envuelven a Aura.

Realidad…

Aura: ¡Kiiiaa! (sudando) ¿Un sueño? (agarrando su celular) Las tres de la madrugada.

En la cocina…

Aura: (Tomando leche tibia) Ese fue un extraño sueño, ya no sé qué pensar, (agarrando el libro que tiene a un lado) (leyendo) Ahh Príncipe Lysandro, como me encanta este libro me preguntó si uno de esos tres será mi príncipe, o me pregunto dónde estará mi príncipe azul ahh, será mejor que me vaya a dormir ahora.

* * *

**Sakura: Woow primer capítulo, me siento increíble, es genial.**

**The Heroin Grey: Te entiendo, bueno como Sakura anda saltando de felicidad, no olviden dejar un comentario, si les gustó pronto subiremos el capítulo 2, gracias por sintonizar.**

**Sakura: Vamos por chocolate para festejar.**

**The Heroin Grey: (Suspiro)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura Touko: Y aquí estamos de nuevo yupiii!**

**Aura: Te tardaste, floja.**

**Sakura: ¡The Heroin Grey, escuchaste eso!**

**The Heroin Grey: Sí, ya tranquila.**

**Sakura: Tan siquiera tu si me quieres, no como Aura.**

**Aura: Por Arceus, Sakura Touko no es dueña de pokémon.**

**Bruno: Disfrutar y dejar comentario.**

**Elenco: ¡¿Cuándo y rayos apareciste?!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El extraño libro.**

Se oyen pasos que bajan de las escaleras…

Emily: ¡Que rico huele!

Yadziri: Creo que son waffles.

Aura: Así es (contestando desde la cocina), con sus frutas favorita y un licuado de fresa.

Fernanda: Que rico

Aura: Vamos desayunen.

Dafne: (Con comida en la boca) Esto esta delicioso.

Aura: Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no hables cuando tengas comida en la boca.

Dafne: (tragando) Lo siento esque no lo puedo evitar.

Aura: Bien.

Aranza: Estuviste leyendo otra vez el libro de "El Amor Prohibido"

Aura: Así es (con una sonrisa juguetona)

Juan: Tú sí que no te cansas de leer ese libro.

Todas: ¡Juan!

Juan: Hola a todas.

Yadziri: Déjame adivinar el desayuno fue mal cocinado, exploto la cocina o simplemente el desayuno fue quemado.

Juan: Tuche.

Aura: Siéntate.

Juan: No, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Aura: (agarrándolo de los hombros) He dicho que te vayas a sentar.

Juan: (tragando saliva) Bien.

Aura: Toma.

Juan: Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

Fernanda: Y nosotras sin Aura.

Aura: Desayunen, Ohh por cierto Fernanda y Emily se quedan a cargo, voy a salir a comprar lo que falta para la comida, oh y comprar otras cosas que ya hacen falta, Yadziri, Aranza me van acompañar.

Yadziri: Ok.

Fernanda: Ok.

Dafne: ¿Y yo qué?

Aura: Tú ya fuiste la otra vez.

Dafne: Rayos.

Aura: Vayámonos.

* * *

Aura: Bien ya tenemos todo.

Yadziri: Que suerte es venir contigo.

Aranza: Sí llevamos helado.

Aura: Muy bien vamos no se queden atrás suban al carro.

* * *

Aura: Gracias Juan por ayudar a bajar las cosas.

Juan: Mientras pueda seguir disfrutando de tus delicias y de lo que aprenden ustedes de Aura en especial los postres encantado será para mí ayudar.

Fernanda: Gracias.

Aura: Bien me voy.

Aranza: ¿Y eso?

Aura: Les dije que hoy la maestra Ambar me iba a prestar un nuevo libro que llega hoy.

Dafne: Se me había olvidado.

Aura: Cuando llegue haré directo la comida ¿ok?

Emily: Son las 10:00 a.m. ¿vas a tardar mucho?

Aura: Sí ya que voy a ir a ver al abuelo.

Fernanda: Ok bye.

Aura: Bye, bye.

Se va Aura…

Juan: Pobre de ella.

Yadziri: Sin ella no sabríamos que hacer, ella es nuestro ejemplo a seguir.

Dafne: Debería ser de todos, ya que es ejemplar.

Fernanda: Alguien que tiene una vida como ella es muy respetable.

Aranza: Aunque cuando es día de familia y hay días especiales es muy lógico ver que ella está feliz por nosotras pero.

Emily: Desde el fondo sufre mucho, lo sabemos por qué la conocemos mejor que nadie, es como nuestra hermana mayor.

Juan: Tienen razón.

De camino a la biblioteca….

Aura: (apoyada en un árbol) Dios porque últimamente tengo mareos o dolores de cabeza, bueno vamos a seguir.

Arrr…

Aura: Chesairy sé que estás ahí sal de ahí chica. [De seguro se deben preguntar quién es, bueno ella es la tigresa que me regalo mi abuelo cuando apenas ella era una cachorra y ahora ha crecido mucho, generalmente ella duerme afuera por el aire fresco, pero en la noches duerme dentro de la casa, ella no ataca a nadie al menos que yo o alguien importante para ella lo diga] Ven, me dirijo a la biblioteca.

Arr.

* * *

Aura: ¿Maestra? ¿Hola, hay alguien?

Maestra: Eh, Aura, buenos días.

Aura: Buenos días.

Director: Acaso oí una hermosa voz (abrazando a Aura)

Aura: Abuelo (una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro) ¿Qué haces aquí?

Abuelo: Me enteré por ahí que tú venías para acá hoy.

Aura: Déjame adivinar otra vez estuviste espiando a los alumnos y a mí, no te puedes dedicar a otra cosa.

Abuelo: No.

Aura: Mmmm (cara seria)

Abuelo: No es mi culpa.

Aura: Muy bien.

Ambar: Bien Aura aquí tienes el libro del que te hable ayer. (Entregándole un libro viejo)

Aura: Gracias maestra, parece algo antiguo.

Ambar: Lo es, y viene en otro idioma tal vez lo puedas descifrar.

Aura: Me gustan los retos. Bueno nos vemos gracias.

Abuelo: Cuídate.

Aura: Adiós abuelo.

Se va Aura…

Abuelo: Ese libro era.

Ambar: Así es, pensé que como tú y nadie incluyéndome nadie lo podría descifrar excepto Aura.

Abuelo: Confío en ella.

En el jardín de camino a la casa Esmeralda…

Aura: Mmm me gustan los retos, me preguntó qué clase de cosas vendrán aquí en este libro.

Arrr.

Aura: Tienes razón mientras más misterio mejor, ven vamos te voy a dar una chuleta.

* * *

Aura: He regresado.

Emily: Hola, hey pero si es Chesairy.

Aura: ¿Y las demás?

Emily: Están en la sala durmiendo y Juan ya se fue.

Aura: Muy bien, vente Chesairy te daré de comer, voy hacer la comida.

Emily: Ok.

30 minutos después…

Aura: La comida ya está, despierten flojas.

Yadziri: Solo 5 minutos más mama.

Fernanda: Huele bien.

Dafne: Otro chocolate por favor.

Aura: Enserio, bueno Chesairy ya sabes que hacer.

Chesairy se sube sobre Dafne y le lame el oído, lo mismo hace con las demás.

Todas: Gritan

Fernanda: Creo que de esto no me cansó.

Emily: Tomen.

Aura: La comida está lista vamos.

Yadziri: Voy en cinco minutos.

Aura: Chesairy.

Yadziri: Ahí voy.

Después de la comida….

Aranza: ¿Y ese libro?

Aura: Es el que me prestaron en la biblioteca.

Aranza: No crees que sea mucho, parece muy viejo.

Aura: No hay de qué preocuparse excepto…

Dafne: ¿Excepto?

Aura: (Voltea el libro) No le entiendo es la primera vez que veo esta escritura.

Fernanda: No entiendo.

Aura: Voy a investigar esto. (Cierra el libro) [Este libro es algo pesado, bueno su color es algo como color Esmeralda y parece muy viejo].

Yadziri: ¿Vas al laboratorio?

Aura: Sí, esto es muy interesante y lo quiero examinar hasta fondo, (Una sonrisa entre psicópata y malévola) Bueno si me necesitan ya saben dónde encontrarme.

Dafne: Cuando pone esa sonrisa me da escalofríos.

Emily: A todos.

En otra parte de la casa…

Aura: Vamos a bajar Chesairy y no te cargaré.

Arrr.

Aura: (Bajando las escaleras) (Llega a una puerta metálica y se dirige a un teclado que está al lado, teclea algo) Bien vamos Chesairy.

Voz: Bienvenida sea de nuevo Señorita Aura.

Aura: Gracias Dexter. Dexter prepárate vamos a investigar hasta fondo lo que oculta este libro con sus extraños símbolos sé que tú puedes traducirlo.

Dexter: Un libro nuevo ehhh, como usted diga señorita, preparando investigación de símbolos y esperando a que ponga el libro.

Aura: Ahí voy, (dejando el libro arriba de un escritorio blanco donde hay solamente pantallas táctiles no hay nada que la sujete y teclados) (Poniéndose una bata de laboratorio y unos lentes para poder leer) Bien (acercándose a una capsula pequeña) Dexter examínalo.

Dexter: Como ordene.

El laboratorio es totalmente blanco, en las paredes hay pizarrones con fórmulas y escritos extraños, en el suelo y en las estanterías que están separados por sus escrituras u otros, hay una que otra foto de Aura con su abuelo o con las demás o con Chesairy, hay otra puerta metálica pero parece más protegida, y hay una que otra cosa que parece que es más avanzado de lo normal.

Aura: (Con una taza de café a un lado y observando la pantalla) Así que Dex ¿qué has encontrado?

Dexter: Lo siento señorita esta escritura es desconocida para mí.

Aura: (escupiendo el café) ¿Queeee? Pero si nada es desconocido, bien prepárate para analizar textos antiguos todo incluyendo el libro.

Dexter: Como usted ordene señorita. Analizando libro 30%.

Aura: Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé pero no me importa mientras más conocimiento tenga mejor.

Dexter: Libro analizado, escritura no hallada.

Aura: Bien, me lo voy a llevar y lo tendré estos días conmigo.

Dexter: Como usted diga señorita.

Aura: Veamos, (tomando café) (Escupiendo el café) He estado aquí 4 horas, Chesairy vayámonos son las 6:00, bye Dexter.

Dexter: Nos vemos Señorita Aura.

En la casa Esmeralda…

Fernanda: Oh ya vas vuelto.

Aura: Veo que estaban jugando con el Wii.

Yadziri: Si, y aun tienes puestos tus lentes y tu bata.

Aura: (Mirándose) Ahh no me di cuenta, (Quitándose la bata y los lentes, dejándolos a un lado) Voy a preparar la cena.

Arrr.

Aura: Oh gracias Chesairy.

Arrr.

Aura: Voy a preparar la comida, Chesairy deja el libro en mi cuarto.

(Chesairy se va…)

Yadziri: ¿Y se sabe que vas a cocinar?

Aura: Mmmm no, oh por cierto el abuelo viene a cenar hoy.

Dafne: Yeahh te volví a ganar.

Aranza: ¡Nooooo!

Aura: ¿Quieren postres?

Todas: ¡Síííí!

Aranza: (con cascadas de lágrimas) Si…

Aura: ¿Me ayudas Fernanda?

Fernanda: Claro.

Aura: Vamos.

Yadziri: (mirando desde el sofá) Yo también voy. (Casi cayéndose)

En la cocina…

Fernanda: Ya termine.

Yadziri: Tienes harina en la cara Fernanda.

Aura: Las tres estamos manchadas vamos a cambiarnos.

Yadziri: Yo me quedo aquí.

Aura: Yadziri.

Yadziri: Ok ahí voy.

10 minutos después…

Abuelo: Esto esta delicioso Aura.

Aura: Gracias pero obtuve ayuda.

Yadziri y Fernanda: (chocan las manos) Jiji

Abuelo: Bueno me tengo que retirar, tengo junta.

Aura: Entonces espera abuelo. (Se para, regresa con un choco flan en un traste) Llévatelo y te lo comes.

Abuelo: (Se para, toma el traste) Claro que sí.

Aura: Nos vemos abuelo.

Abuelo: Cuídense niñas.

* * *

Abuelo: (Entrando a la casa y dejando el choco flan en el refrigerador) Esta niña ha crecido mucho, (mirando la foto de él junto a una niña con pelo castaño largo que alcanza máximo hasta las rodillas, con unas largas coletas y un flequillo corto, sus ojos son azules, algo alta, con unos shorts negros y una blusa de tirantes blanca con unas sandalias y a su lado esta una tigresa) Sí que ha crecido mucho desde que la acogí.

* * *

Fernanda: Así que todavía andas con ese libro y dime que has descubierto.

Aura: Dexter y yo no hemos podido descifrarlo.

Yadziri: ¡¿Queeee?!

Aura: Así es.

Aranza: Ahí está la explicación de porqué tardaste tanto.

Aura: Así es.

Dafne: Ya son las 12:00 p.m.

Aura: Vayámonos a dormir, además mañana las llevare a comer nieve.

Emily: Sííí.

Cuarto de Aura…

Aura: Este libro no lo puedo comprender, pero tiene unas imágenes extrañas, pero porque siento que las he visto en alguna parte, bueno (dejando el libro en la mesa de noche) Vamos a dormir Chesairy.

Sueños de Aura…

[Aura: (ella viendo a dos niños en un lugar con muchas plantas)]

Niño: Por aquí, vamos Aura.

Aura: Espérame por favor (pronuncia algo pero no se oye)

Niño: Aura toma (dándole una flor).

Aura: (mueve los labios) ¡Cuidado!

Niño: ¡Aura Cuidado! (se pone enfrente de ella)

Aura: (ve sangre, está asustada)

Niño: Torchic usa picotazo en ese Ryhorn. (Se acerca a Aura) ¿Estás bien?

Aura: (con lágrimas, se levanta y lo abraza)

Niño: Te vas a manchar tu vestido.

Aura: (lo abraza con más fuerza).

Niño: Vamos (le ofrece su mano y esta se la toma).

Casa del niño…

Aura: Papi, mami.

Papa: Gracias a dios, (pronuncia algo) eres muy valiente.

Niño: Después de todo Aura se va a casar conmigo ¿no?

Esa misma noche…

Casa de Aura…

[Aura: ¿Que está pasando aquí?]

Papá: Vigoroth Sigue así.

Mama: Bellossom hoja afilada.

En una habitación…

Aura: Aléjese de mí.

Ladrón: Claro que no, eres muy valiosa, ya que tú eres especial tú tienes la tercera esfera en tu cuerpo.

Aura: (Con lágrimas) Aléjese de mí.

Aparece una persona con cabello largo amarrado de color verde, y con unas ropas extrañas de color verde y unos extraños símbolos de color amarillo.

Persona: (ataca al ladrón, se acerca a Aura, y le toca la frente)

Aura: Gracias, ¿vienes a raptarme?

Persona: No, yo vengo a protegerte ya que en el futuro tú y yo nos volveremos a encontrar pero aquí hay muchas personas que te quieren destruir, utilizando tus poderes y se supone que solo una persona los puede controlar, pero tienes que ser protegida, ven conmigo.

Aura: ¿Por qué?

Persona: Serás protegida ahí y tus padres lo saben bien.

Padre: Aura, (ve tirado en el suelo a una persona) ¿Tenía que ser hoy? Aura escúchame con cuidado, te lo dije antes ¿no?, tú eres muy especial, ahora tienes que ser fuerte, te amo hija.

Persona: (Carga a Aura) Os prometo protegerla.

Padre: Gracias.

Persona: (Extiende su mano y aparece un agujero) Vamos. (Desaparecen) (Llegan a un lugar desconocido) Aura (poniendo una mano en su frente) aquí empezaras una nueva vida, nos vemos Aura. (Se desmaya Aura).

Realidad…

Aura: ¡Kiiiiaaa! (Mirándose y secándose el sudor) Lo siento Chesairy te he despertado, ven vamos a prepararnos algo para poder dormir (agarrando una bata y poniéndosela, agarrando el libro)

En la cocina…

Aura: Bien toma. (Viendo el libro) Este libro es muy extraño. (Volteándose, de repente brilla)

Arrrrrrr.

Aura: ¿Qué te pasa? (Chesairy señala el libro) ¿Qué tiene el libro? Yo lo veo normal, tal vez tienes mucho sueño. (Chesairy nega) Sí que eres muy testaruda, ¿pero que habrá sido ese sueño? Es el segundo sueño más extraño que he tenido en mi vida, esa niña se llamaba igual que yo, ahh voy a dejar eso y mejor concentrarme en mis estudios.

A la mañana siguiente….

Fernanda: Se ve que no dormiste bien otra vez.

Aura: (asiente)

Yadziri: Este helado esta rico.

Emily: ¿Estas bien?

Aura: Sí ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

Dafne: Es que cada vez tienes más pesadillas.

Aranza: Sí hasta hay veces en que te duermes en clases.

Aura: Tienen razón, pero ya he ido varias veces al doctor por esto y me dice siempre lo mismo.

Aranza: Saben que hay que olvidar esto y disfrutar de este helado.

Fernanda: Ella tiene razón.

Yadziri: Me pregunto cuándo volverá Martha.

Aura: Bueno ella está en su campeonato de judo.

Dafne: Creo que la extrañamos mucho.

Aura: Sí… (Sí ellas tienen razón será mejor que me olvide de esas tonterías y me concentre en mis estudios)

**Que le esperara a nuestra Aura en el futuro, ¿Qué son todos esos sueños?**

**No se pierdan…**

**¿Vacaciones al fin? ¿Dónde estoy?**

**Sakura Touko: Al fin, lo que me sorprende, oye Bruno, ¿eres ninja?**

**Bruno: No.**

**Sakura Touko: (Sonrisa traviesa) Muy bien, entonces nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
